There has been disclosed in the above referenced application a concrete track bed and a rail, both of unique construction and shape. The concrete track bed is characterized by a plurality of panels, which may be either cast in place or pre-cast. Each panel has a pair of longitudinally extending rail supporting pedestals at either side thereof, with a connector extending between and connecting the pedestals to each other. Each of the pedestals is provided with a longitudinally extending slot. The rail has a head, and depending stem or web extending from the underside of the head, this being a terminal stem or web, since there is no flange or the like at the lower end of the stem or web of the rail. In addition, there is provided an outstanding flange at the lower portion of each side of the head, the flange extending outwardly from the lower portion or side of the head. The stem or web extends into the slot in the pedestal, and an anchoring system engages the flanges of the rail to hold the rail in position.
The above described rail and concrete bed panel construction are intended to replace substantial amounts of existing rail bed which has become unsatisfactory due to wear, erosion, settling and other causes. In some instances, however, it will be desirable to leave in place existing rail beds, including the conventional ties, rails and anchoring system, usually comprising spikes driven into the wooden ties. As is known, conventional rails have a head, a depending web, and a terminal transverse flange at the lower end of the web.
Where a pair of rails has been joined or connected, in the prior art, these have been rails of the same shape in cross section. Typically, there have been provided splice plates, being generally a pair of rectangular plates, either one or two of which may be positioned so as to overlap the ends of a pair of abutting rails. Fastening members, such as bolts and nuts are then used, the bolts passing through holes in these plates and the web of the rails, in order to secure the splice plates to the two rails.